I Love You
by kaceyizzalee
Summary: Mason and alex a happy loving couple but tragedy hits. A one shot story to see how truly mason loves his alex


~Mason~

"Mason." She ran to me as I lifted her up in the air. "Hello love." I kissed her on the lips as her father faked a cough that had interrupted are kissing moment. "Okay dad mason is here so we will be going on our date now." She told everyone goodbye as we left. I picked her up bridal style and walked down the stairs as she held on tight to me. As we got to the motorcycle she smiled at me as I gave her the helmet "where is yours?"

"I won't be able to buy another one till next week." She looked at me strangely.

"But your 479yrs old you have money your like what a gazillionnear." I smiled and kissed her "don't worry about me love. Im a werewolf remember." She smiled and kissed me as she put her helmet on we got on my motorcycle "hold on tight darling." She listened as she held me resting her head on my back and I drove off alex laughing behind me enjoying the ride "mason this is so fun." I smiled.

"Im glad your enjoying the ride hun." As we got to the movie theater I saw dean as alex held onto me closer. Last time I saw him I punched him in the face and broke his jaw and broke a few ribs for trying to force himself onto her, almost raping the women i love. "Its okay love." Dean looked at us with hate in his eyes as I looked back and growled "mason." I stopped realizing alex was still holding onto me "be careful your turning wolf mason in public." I looked at her and smiled "sorry love i just hate dean." She smiled back and got off the motorcycle giving me a kiss on the lips "your always defending my honor." I kissed her back "your worth defending love." I got off the motorcycle and turned off the engine tucking the helmet under the seat for alex. "What movie do you want to watch darling its Alex day today." She giggled as we went inside passing dean acting as if he didn't exist only for alex sake I didn't want her to see what I would do to dean again. She was scared to see my animal instinct nature come out but she knew I was protecting her. As we got inside the movie theater it was cold as alex tried to warm herself up I gave her my jacket and she smiled and snuggled close to me "what movie do you want to see love?" She looked at me and smiled.

"I want to see the notebook." I smiled and held her as we got to the ticket booth.

"Two tickets to see the notebook please." We received our tickets and we went in watching the movie. We sat all the way at the top corner our favorite seats and waited till the movie started alex sat on my lap as always and I held her as she rested her head on my shoulder. Watching the movie made me sad as alex cried a little and we kissed a few times then alex crumbled apart in tears when the old couple died together in the bed holding one another. I lifted her chin as she looked at me and I kissed her. I wiped the tears from her eyes and we left the movie theater heading to my motorcycle. Alex stopped as I turned to look at her "alex is everything okay?" She looked at me "he never gave up on his wife even though she had memory problems and he read her that book so many times and at the end it will jog her memory only for a short period of time and she wrote the story about there life so he could read it to her." Tears fell from her dark brown eyes I kissed her just to calm her down. "You know I want to grow old with you and if that ever happens to us I would do the same thing." She smiled and looked at me.

"Mason I have to tell you something." I looked at her worried.

"What is it love?"

"Im pregnant. " as soon as she told me I smiled as I grabbed her and spun her around. She looked at me surprised.

"Your happy, your not mad?" I smiled amd kissed her on the lips.

"No love im happy im glad im about to be a father." She smiled.

"You mean your gonna help me raise your child even though im 17." I kissed her.

"Im 479 years old I can support you and the child and I have just one request." I took out the box out of my pocket and got on one knee opening the small box revealing the ring "Alexandria, will you marry me and be my Mrs. Greyback." She was surprised and smiled. "Yes yes yes." I put the ring on her finger and got up and kissed her this is far the greatest day ever. It was finally time to head home as we got on the motorcycle alex made me put the helmet on as I sighed and gave in. On our way to alex house my breaks wasn't working realizing the speed was increasing and I couldn't make the motorcycle slow down. "Mason we are going to fast slow down." I panicked but on the outside I stayed calm I don't want to freak her out I must protect her and my unborn child. "Alex do you love me." She held on tight "yes mason I do with all my heart, I would do anything for you. Why are you asking me this."

"I just wanted to hear you say it love. Put my helmet on please." She did what I told her as I herd the helmet click I smiled "darling."

"Yes wolfie."

"I love you alex russo don't ever forget that, sweet heart you and this baby is the best thing that ever happened to me." Before she can say anything else I quickly shifted my body and turned to her holding her and bracing myself for what would be next. "Mason." She screamed and thats all I herd.

*TWELVE HOURS LATER*

~Alex~

"Darling wake up." I looked to see mason holdimg me In his arms bridal style taking me somewhere.

"Wolfie. Where are we?" He didn't answer my question he just looked at me and smiled.

"Love its time for you to wake up. I love you darling i love you." he kisses me i looked at him "i love you to mason."

"Goodbye my love." I looked at him confused

"What?"

Waking up to the sound of beepings as I herd mom screaming out to everyone telling them I woke up. "Alex mija can you here me?" I realized im in the hospital as my family and my best friend harper held my hand. "Where is mason? is mason okay?" Mom and dad looked at each other as mom began to cry and justin and max covered their faces as Harper began to cry. "Alex sweet heart." My dad looked at me "mason didn't make it." I got up to what dad said. Mason didn't make It no that means no. "No I shouted mason is okay he is a werewolf he heals." Mom held me as i started to cry "no your lieing to me." I screamed as I pushed mom off of me as I tried to get up off the bed but I was held by mom again "mija."

"Your lieing." I screamed harder as Harper and mom tried to calm me down dad grabbed my hand as I cried screaming, justin and max crying saying sorry repeatedly as I looked at my hand seeing the ring still on "the baby do I still have his child." I shouted out i know I never told them yet but my dad held my hand and kissed it "the baby is gonna be okay you and the baby are fine." I cried I was sad but glad I still have his child. "Dont tell me to get an abortion please, please dad please" my voice cracking.

"No sweet heart no." My dad said as Mason parents came in to see me his mother crying.

"Im sorry. Im so sorry please tell me he is okay he has to be ok please please please." I cried harder as she came to my side.

"He loves you very much sweet heart but he did not make it." I screamed and cried harder "the police said someone tampered with his motorcycle destroyed the breaks for the motorcycle." I covered my ears I didnt want to believe it as I screamed and cried harder ("I love you alex russo don't ever forget that, sweet heart you and our baby is the best thing that ever happened to me.") I screamed harder cried harder shouted at the top of my lungs calling everyone a lier begging to see mason continueing to beg them to tell me that he was a live and okay that he was fine but I knew the truth that my loving werewolf was dead. His mother held me and cried "Im carrying his baby I told him I was pregnant with his child and he was happy. And now hes gone." I screamed harder and cried more "all I have of mason is his baby now."

"Your carrying my sons baby?" His mother cried harder and his father broke down in tears.

I cried till I ended up putting myself to sleep my mason is dead.

*SIX MONTHS LATER*

Its been six months now and instead of having one child I end up being pregnant with twins I looked up at the sky as the wind blows and I feel a warm hand touch my cheek and then touches my stomach a rubbing feel I opened my eyes seeing mason now that he's a ghost I smiled "mason." He smiled at me. Im glad to see him again. Now since justin is head wizard of wiz tech he preserved mason body with magic and has been searching for the magic crystal that could bring anyone back to life. Since we have his body at his parents home hes been in his ghost form with me. I come to his parents home to bond with his family as they have been helping out with my pregnancy and for me to spend time with mason till he gets his body back. We all end up finding out about who tampered the motorcycle and it happened to be my ex dean who was caught on camera and before he could go to jail his siblings killed him leaving it as a case that dean was mauled by a wild animal "love your stomach looks beautiful."mason said as I smile but I started to cry again "love." I looked at him as he looked worried I smiled "you really love me enough to give your life for me." He smiled and kissed my forehead "its my duty to keep you safe." I cried a lot more as mason held me tighter. I don't ever want to forget what he did for me I turned to see gis body still warm and all the scratches and marks are gone because of max. "Im glad Justin found the stone he will be here any minute today." He smiled

"Me too love kind of tired being a ghost." I laughed a little as I felt both of the babies kick and I had to sit down on the couch. Mason mom thought me how to crochet and fixed things including learning how to make mason favorite meals. We bounded a lot more now I guess she got over the fact that im a wizard or she is just doing it for the sake of knowing im carrying her sons children. We did cry a few times together even though mason was with us he was still dead. Our family both got along and stood by our side even though mason had to be invisible from humans but when we go to the wizards hospital she doesn't have to hide himself. Everyone knows the risk of having twin wolves but I didn't care. Im carrying my dead fiances children I am giving hope and happiness to his mother and his family and most importantly I would have a piece of him what we created together out of love.

I got up to use the bathroom and then it happened my water broke as Justin came he he put mason back in his body bringing him to life as I open the door I looked to see mason standing up a live I smiled as tears fell from my eyes "darling im a live." I covered my mouth as more tears came down. He hugged me and kissed me finally our skin touching together again his body warm the heat that I miss so much. "Mason my water broke." Everyone rushed and grabned things that was already prepared justin called mom and dad and told them the good news and to go to the hospital for my delivery. Mason carried me bridal style to the car amd placed me to lay down as my head rested on mason chest as his mother checked to see how far apart I had dialated (if that what its called down feel like looking it up im tired trying to finish this story at 3am) I was calm as everyone kept me calm as we got into the hospital it was time to push. Glad that it is going to be over quickly, mason held onto my hand as I screamed when it felt like the babies were trying to push themselves out of my stomach mason growled and they calmed down as my doctor who is secretly a werewolf helped me give birth and it was finally over. I gave birth to a boy and a girl we named our son Mason Thomas Greyback Jr and our daughter Sayuri Anastasia Greyback. Finally a one big happy family mason Is no longer dead thanks to justin. Mason no longer rides motorcycles thank goodnessfor that since he made his parents sell all four of them. I smiled at our parents holding their grand babies as mason kisses my forehead "we can be a happy family right." He smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Yes love finally a happy family." I smiled and rested my head on his chest as I fell asleep.

*FIVE YEARS LATER*

~Mason~

It has been five years and the kids are running around the house as alex calls them for lunch. I gather the kids up and take them to the kitchen as our one year old son is already sitting waiting for us "hey justin is at his seat before you guys." They laughed as they sat down I hugged the love of my life and kissed her tenderly as the kids shouted ew in the back round . "We are one happy family." I smiled at what alex said. "Yes love one happy family."


End file.
